


Salt Silver Oxygen

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [20]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Outer Senshi - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They shared their embraced togetherness, and it was all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Silver Oxygen

Michiru trailed her fingers over Haruka's bare skin. She then placed her head upon the other woman's shoulders. Y _es, these are the moments that I cherish, the ones that we cherish_ , Michiru thought, and then smiled as Haruka turned her head and smiled gently, relaxed, if not vulnerable.

When Haruka looked at her, the intense amount of love and relief in her eyes made Michiru feel safe, her chest swelling in warmth and a heavy feeling. They didn't know whether another unknown threat was going to break through to Earth, another impossible act of villainy that could be more than what they have imagined. They both didn't know if there was another chance of survival for them, the soldiers of Uranus and Neptune, and for the other soldiers they knew, for that matter.

Michiru took Haruka's warm hand in hers and held tight; they lived for these moments, where there was only calm and peace, where they would bring each other to sweet bliss and to become one; in one entity and in one eclipse of themselves. They would disappear in those moments, almost becoming ethereal, and they were allowed to forget that they shoulder a heavy burden, as guardians and warriors, and they knew that it would be all too short, but as long as they had each other, it didn't matter at the moment.

Haruka and Michiru communicated through their hands, through their lips and skin, and breathed in the salt silver oxygen that they shared. They shared their embraced togetherness, and it was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's/Galentine's Day~!


End file.
